Curry
Curry is a spicy foodstuff, originating in south Asia on Earth, that was a particular favourite of David Lister References Lister enjoyed all spicy food, but strong curries were his favourite. He even ate chicken vindaloo and drank chilled vindaloo sauce for breakfast.("Waiting for God", "Psirens") Describing himself as a curryaholic, he admitted that years of vindaloo abuse had destroyed his taste buds. ("Tikka to Ride"). He even tried a caviar vindaloo ("Better Than Life") and a kipper vindaloo ("Bodyswap"). Red Dwarf seemed to have an endless supply of indian food for Lister. Even Cat, Kryten, and Rimmer indulged from time to time. Kryten insisted however that they did not eat curry every night, recalling an incident when Lister once ate a pizza, which was unpalatable until he poured curry sauce upon it. ("Holoship") The Titan Taj Mahal was an Indian restaurant that advertised its one-fifth gravity curries before films at Red Dwarf's Cinema. ("Me²") Lister's mutton vindaloo was used to test the DNA Modifier's capabilities, but it unfortunately created the Mutton Vindaloo Beast, a rampaging monster that could only be destroyed by Lager. ("D.N.A.") Curry night, which was held on at least six nights of the week, consisted of: three poppadoms with mango chutney, little onions, dill pickle, day-glo green mint sauce that just doesn't wash out, a weird red "stuff", a shami kebab starter, a chicken vindaloo (kamikaze hot) with a fire extinguisher on standby, two scoops of kulfi ice cream and two indigestion tablets. ("Tikka to Ride") When the curry supplies were destroyed aboard Starbug, Lister went into shock. His desire for curry led him to risk destroying the timeline to secure a large takeaway order from another Taj Mahal restaurant in London. He was able to restore the timeline and retrieve the curry supplies using the Time drive. ("Tikka to Ride") Kryten once programmed the AR machine to create Curryworld, a faithful recreation of an Indian restaurant. He invited the crew and the Bennett family from Pride and Prejudice World. A glitch in the program made the curries so hot that even Lister could not stand them and caused him to exhale fire. ("Beyond a Joke") ("Pete II")]] When an enormous bowel movement was required from a rampaging dinosaur, Lister and Kochanski created an enormous cow vindaloo, reasoning that since a dinosaur was tough it would like curry. The Tyrannosaur devoured the vindaloo, but it was too hot and he then stormed off to eat ice cream, ice pops and Coca-Cola. This later caused numerous digestive problems. ("Pete II") Lister accidentally dripped curry sauce from a kebab onto the console in the Drive Room, setting it on fire. Lister put out the fire with a can of Leopard Lager. Rimmer was not pleased, demanding Lister fill out stacks of accident and safety forms. ("Entangled") When the Dwarfers found themselves in 1st century India, Lister insisted that he be allowed to try a goat curry before they left. ("Lemons") Behind the Scenes * When Ainsley Harriott hosted Can't Smeg, Won't Smeg, he taught the crew to make a chicken vindaloo. This was then tested by feeding it to Chloë Annett. * Craig Charles has described himself as a curry fan, but not quite as much as Lister. Category:Food Category:Series I Category:Series II Category:Series III Category:Series IV Category:Series V Category:Series VI Category:Series VII Category:Series VIII Category:Series X